Sunset
by Raven Elise
Summary: Uraha decides to make Ryuya meet Kanna on the beach one month after the monks failed to get rid of Kanna. KannaRyuuyaWARNING: This story is a giant cliche.


My first fanfic in a while.

No, I'm not obsessed with Kanna-Ryuya, I just think they are the greatest couple EVER.

SUNSET

One month after the monks had failed to curse Kanna, and the three friends had moved in to an old home near the ocean.

"Lady Kanna, I hope you don't mind waiting here. I'll be right back." The green haired woman stated, re-attaching the ribbons

to a 15-year old girl's hair. "Where you goin' Uraha?" Kanna raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh don't you worry, I'll be back."

She smirked, leaving the girl close to the beach. The sun was going to go down soon, and Kanna had never really seen a sunset on the beach.

"Kanna?"

"O-oh." She turned around to see the man she was in love with, Ryuya.

"Sir Ryuya, h-hello." She blushed a bit. "Kanna, I thought I told you already: Just call me Ryuya." He sighed, a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Kanna protested, crossing her arms. "I'll call you whatever I _want_ to call you!" She tilted her head away.

He sighed, knowing she had won yet again.

"So, Kanna, wanna go for a walk?" He said apologetically, holding out a hand towards her.

"Alright, but I'm not holding your hand. I know where that things been." Kanna remarked, taking a few steps toward the beach.

Ryuya could feel his face grow hot. "K-Kanna come on! D-don't believe _everything_ Uraha tells you! She'll probably make you start thinking

babies come from lettuce seeds!" He said hotly, grabbing her hand.

Kanna blinked in awe. "...Then where DO babies come from?" She asked innocently. His eyes widened and he looked away.

"W-well--th-thats...I-I'll make Uraha tell you." He stuttered, half-dragging Kanna behind him.

Kanna came to a stop near the water. "Wow..." She gasped. "It's beautiful..." She said slowly, looking out at the sunset covered waters.

Ryuuya looked at her. He was snapped back to his senses by her call.

"S-sir Ryuya, wh-what are you doing...?" Kanna said. He blinked and looked down to see he had put a hand on her cheek.

He quickly pulled away and walked a few steps back, taking a seat. Kanna looked somewhat sadly back at the water. She liked how that felt...

"I...hope you...don't mind..." Kanna started, taking a step towards him. "It's alright, go ahead." He said spacily. Kanna nodded and sat down next to him.

For a moment, all they listened to was the crashing of the waves. Ryuya took a very deep breath, his face warm.

"Hey...Kanna?" He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you remember what happened...that night?" He glanced over to her. For a moment she didn't reply. She carefully nodded. Ryuya's gaze changed places at least a few dozen times before he

managed to ask. "Why...did you kiss me?" He muttured, too nervous to look at Kanna. He flinched when she turned towards him, expecting a powerful blow to the head.

"What do you mean 'why'?!" She snapped, looking hurt. "I-isn't obvious?! It's...because..." More silence. Ryuuya turned to see Kanna looking at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Kanna..."

"I..." They leaned in towards eachother.

Uraha stretched and looked towards the ocean; the sun had already gone down.

"Those two must really be taking their time." She smiled and patted herself of the back.

Ryuya and Kanna had already started walking back to their little home. "Oh, I forgot to mention something." Ryuya smiled, squeezing her hand tighter. Kanna blushed. "Yeah?"

He pointed at her chest. "You're gonna need a new kimono for those, wont you!" He smiled, while Kanna's face turned hot. "That is none of _your_ buisness!!!" She snapped, holding an arm over her chest.

"My, my, having fun?" Uraha said cheerily. "I'm just teasing her, Uraha!" Ryuuya whined, while she took out her fan. Uraha burst into tears. "U-Uraha, wh-what's wrong?" Kanna said, grabbing her shoulder.

"You two have stopped panicking when I come from nowhere!" She said. Kanna sighed while Ryuya cracked up and continued teasing Kanna. Kanna wished for the day to never end.

END

Omfg, this fanfic is more cliched than my mom!!!

And she LIVES on cliches!! 


End file.
